FROM THE START
by honey-taste
Summary: THIS IS MY SECOND STORY...IT'S NARUTOXSAKURA I LOOOOOOOOVE THIS COUPLE A LOT  READ AND RE...PLEASE BE NICE
1. Chapter 1

From the start

It was still night in kanoha when he was morning when they found her unconcious.

"He's gone and he will never come back" that's the first thing she said when she opned her eyes it was very painful,the thought that he left because she was too weak to stop him . She thought it was also weird that she realy didn't care when he said he never loved,

**she didn't care because….**

He sat there gazing her with a pair of beautiful blue eyes full of worrry and was sad because he just lost his best friend .WHYdid he leave us?deep inside the blonde felt some relief,some hope…..

Hope….what the hell am I thinking?he was like a brother to me how can I feel relievzd that he left…..

Sudenly that question seemed silly,because the answer was right there sitting on the the gorgeous cheery with jade eyes. Maybe now Ican be with her,I can have her for my own. He looked at her again and saw her tears and his heart brock .God,oh god Iwould take any challenge except this one,cause in front of her tears I'm the weakest person In the world,if she only knew how much I love her.

I stood up and went to sit by her side .I raised my hand to her sheek and with my thamb I weeped her i felt the softness of her face my heart raced and suddenly….oh god,she just through herself in my arms and beried her head in my chest and started crying I guess Iknow how she feels the woman I love is just in my arms and I can't tell HER that I wish we stay like this forver,I wish time stops.

It hurt him a lot cause he knew she wasn't crying for him,that she will never love him this way,that the one she want and love will never be him.

"Stop crying….Saku_chan don't be sad.I will go look for him,find him and bring him back to you ….I promise."

That's all he managed to say because he was 's painful and he knew she was feeling the same and that's why he will do anything to make smile satisfied him,watching her smile i twas enough for him seen her happy.

His eyes widned….What the…..?

There were pair of lips pressed against his,sweet honey taste was kissing him and he was kissing her back .God it felt so good.

When she pulled back,they looked into each other eyes.

"Sorry…."that's all she said

"Don't be…I understand….honestly..I…I loved that "

She looked at him and for a second he thought he saw her eyes sparkle(i don't know if it's the right word)with happiness than it was replaced by a sad look again.

"I know you love him" she looked at him"I know you will never love me the same way I know you will never look at me like that I….."

"Naruto, please…."

"No, listen.I want you to know the truth I want you to know that you're the only one in my heart" tears were falling he was crying now.

"I love you more than anything…but don't worry I won't stand between you two….I will bring him back….tonight I will give up on you….I will stop loving you…so from now on don't…."

She was crying and when he opned his mouth to speak again he couldn't….she pressed her lips against his again..

When she pulled back in a despred need for air .She looked at him and smiled a very warm smile…

"But I thought…."

She shut hima again with a kiss but this time it was deeper and sweeter cause this time she knew why she didn't care when sasuke said he didn't love her cause she only needed this stupid man's love.

He almost died from happiness when he heard her say….

"Backa,it's you... the only guy i dreamt of spending my life with….you're the guy I've always wanted ...I loved you **from the start**"

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Life was brighter now since he has her beside him sharing his good and bad moments with was his evrything the reason why he breathed and the reason why his heart would do anything for her he lived for her and he surely will die for her.

He was headin to the hospital it's been 6 years since thier relationship started and 2 years since they started to live together

They were more than happy cause they rarely had fights but that didn't mean he wasn't punched now has grow up to be a charming woman and very strong man in kanoha envied him for having all for himself they even say sometimes a demon should never have an angel to care for him

But lately something was bothering him,actualy two things

Number one that sometimes during the day Sakura was nowhere to be found and she comes back late and very exhsted .when he asks her she says she was at the hospital to do something for the hokage and change the subject he didn't trust her but still he wanted to know where his woman go

Number two lately he has been sinsing some weird chakra around kanoha and when he went to check it out it desepeared.

"what are you standing in the midle of the street for?"

He turned around to see his friend sai "didn't you find anyone to annoy so you came to me"

"now I'm hurt"

"Yeah right"

"I asked you a question"

"ok….I'm waiting for sakura_chan she had to go and see Ino "

"I haven't seen her for a while How's she"

"fine …you know she's alway overworking herself in the hospital"

"Yeah..and if you add her trainning with that Huuga guy she's realy am…"

"what Huuga guy?"Naruto interupted him

"well you know that Neji ,they had been trainig in the forest for almost a mounth now I thought you knew"

"Of course i knew" he lied still holding his disepointement

Why didn't she tell him? The real question is if she wanted someone to train with why didn't she ask him?He was her boyfriend right?Come on man don't let this stupid thoughts bother you I mean she won't leave me for that guy not for anyone …she won't …will she?

He was deep in thought he didn't even hear sai leave wishing him and Sakura good luck

"Did you wait for too long?"her soft voice snapped him back to reality

"oh o ..n n no …"

She looked at him "Are you alright"

"yeah I'm fine "

"let's go then"

They were going back home I t was was walking ahead of him the wind moving her long hair

"Saku…"

"hmm.."

"you wouldn't hide anything from me would you?"

She turned around and faced him"What's going on?"

"well….nothing just asking…forget it"

"I wouldn't hide it if it meant something to me if you don't know it then it's not worth to mention"she approached him and throw herself in his arms

.He was somehow relieved He bleave every word she ,if she says it isn't worth it then it is not….well it realy bugged him the idea of the two of them training togethrt but he just didn't want to make a big deal cause she will say he didn't trust her .

"I have a mission tomorrow"she said when she pulled away

"Realy where?"

"Don't know the hokage said she will give me the details when Iget to her office tomorrow"

"at what hour?"

"4 am you will be just fine without me as long as you don't eat every second someday you will end up killing yourself and don't you dare hit on other girls while I'm away…..are you even listening to me? I'm not joking I will kill you if you do…"

"Don't be long or…." Befor the poor can finish his words he was flying "Don't you ever threating me ever again…now let's go home I have to get ready"

It was almost time for her departure she stood up from his arms careful not to wake him up ,took a shower,grabed her stuff, kissed her sleeping boyfriend and left.

* * *

><p>She was now heading to sauna to do her mission the hokage told her to be careful cause the other team they sent to the same mission didn't come back and nobody knows what happened to them.<p>

She was jumping from brinche to brunche and sudenly she stoped .There was two persons with a very powerful chekra and looks like they were now following her.

"What the ….I should get the hell outa here"

She tried her best and ran as fast as she could but that wasn't enaugh they were now infront of her.

Her eyes widened and her knees almost gave up .There they are the two uchiha 'good saku this is realy your lucky day…..I'm dead' she stared at them not sure if she can even talk

"what do you want ?"she said trying to hide her fear

"you…"madara said with a very cold voice

"E eee excuse me …"

"be mine"wow he realy get strait to the point.

"Sorry but you see I have a boyfrind" she heard him laugh at her statement

"That wasn't a request….be mine or you will die"

She wasn't sure if her answer was right but at that moment all she cared about was her pride .Ok she wasn't as strong as him but she will never be his never.

"no never..do you re…" befor she can finish everything went black .Madara smirked and lifted her.

He was runing to the hokage office he didn't think he didn't care about the heavy rain all he carred for is what sai said he said something about his Saku been in danger .

"what happened ?where's Saku_chan ?Is she ok?"

"calm down Naruto….sit down "

"what do you mean calm down .What the hell happened to her?"

"sit down and I'll tell you you're anger won't help us now"

He sat down lookin at the hokage waiting impatientely for her to speak

"Well you know that I've sent Sakura to a mission to Sauna."

"Yes she told me that."

"Well her mission was to investigate on some meurders happened there and know who's behind them….but It's been 5 days and she didn't report back .I sent a search team and they found her stuff in the forest close to the village but she was nowhere to be found"

"What do you mean?"

"Some people said that they saw two man with charingan eyes thre in the day Sakura left"

His heart jumped in rage and rear for sakura well he stood up heading to the door "I'm going to find her"

" that's an order…don't worry we will find her but first we have to wait and collect informations of where they could have taken her"

She opened her eyes slowly and she realised she was lying in a huge bed with white was a huge room;white walls no pictures were on them.

"I see you're finaly awake"

She turned her head to the side to see Madara sitting in a chaire beside the bed

"what do you want?"

"you…the answer is you"

"And you think I will welcome you with open arms"

"was that a question my love"

"Forget it,you're hopeless"

"You're getting more adorable every second"

"You're wierd you can't make me "

"Now now my don't want to hurt you.I desire you and I'm a man who gets his desires no matter me you will find my company very intresting and exciting"

"I told you I prefare death it's better than the company of a traitor like you"

"now now cheery befor you make such a decision let me show you something"and he pulled out something from his pocket

"Hinata's necklace"sakura screamed in rage"what did you do to her?"

"I didn't hurt her …..yet"he said"and I won't …as long as you 're a good girl and follow my rules ….you know I can get to your frinds easily"

She couldn't bleave what she was hearing

"now one_ try to escape and your friends are dead .Two_ don't think so nobel and suicide cause your friend will _resist me and your boyfrind is dead you will stop think of him and make me the only man in your life…what's your decision?"he leaned and kissed her and she didn't resist"I will take that as a yes….good decision you're wise"

Then he turned around and left the room leaving her fear almost stoping the beat of her heart she just wanted to scream she wanted to die 'oh god save me'


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't feel anything .It was like she was in another world …No she wished she was in another world. She opened her eyes slowly remembering the event of last night .Oh god, please let it be just a nightmare. Then she felt pain in her ribs and remembered that Madara caused her this in the forest and did something to her chakra and she couldn't heal herself. It must be new trick of his…. cause she still can feel her chakra but when she hide it she couldn't even move maybe he did this so he can always know where she is. Smart bastard.

"morning my dear…I see you're awake" a dark voice came from the door. She didn't answer and just lowered her eyes to look at her hands in her lap." Oh Sakura get real my love .You should get used to this place cause you will be staying here for the rest of your life" he sat beside her and caressed her cheek." If you're a good girl .I'm going to treat you like a princess" he leaned and kissed her on her nose and when he was about to kiss her lips she turned her face." Come on my dear, let me in .Been stubborn won't get you anything"

"Never Madara .I'm here because you only threatened my friends "

"Don't worry love .You will change your mind with time and give yourself to me willingly"

"Yeah right." **you really should not pisse him off you know .**_Oh hello to you too inner_** I said don't pisse him idiot **_I know but I can't help it .He make my blood boil._

"I will leave you now dear Sakura…I will co…."he couldn't finish his words because of the loud explosion." What's going on?" sakura didn't hear him answer he just stood up and hurried to the door. What ever was happening it didn't seem to please him . Another explosion, she thought that if she wanted to escape and warn her friends it is now or stood up and tried to open the door but she couldn't** ...the bastard locked it well Oh I really hate the gorgeous arrogant bastard.**_Why don't you just shut up cause you're not helping either_

She looked at the door with defeat and she couldn't take it any more .she can just leave like that, but what standing between her and her freedom is a stupid door .Sakura sat on the floor staring at the door when she felt someone trying to open it and _Oh danm_ it she can't bleave who just opened the door.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Come Sakura .We don't have time to argue…If you wanna live follow me"

Sasuke ran towards the exit and Sakura hated her feet for following him.

"Sakura.. hide your chakra or they will follow us and catch us."

"But I can't that psyco've done something to me if I hide my chakra I won't be able to keep up with you"

He looked at her and approached her slowly .She didn't move she was still with a fight with herself if she can trust him with her life or not.

"Don't worry, hide you chakra and I will carry you" without giving her the time to think he lifeted her in his arms and carried her bridal style .**OMG he's so hot.**_ We are about to die and you have the time to think he's hot_

After what it seemed hours of running in the woods .Sasuke stopped in front of small house and let Sakura down.

"We should get in .They won't find us in here"

"No, please Sasuke-kun…" He turned around to face her " I should warn Naruto and the others .Madara swore to kill them if I run from him"

His face softened "Don't worry Sakura-Chan I already warned them .If he attacks they will be ready for him"

"What do you mean you warned them?"

"Sakura ….. It's complicated but you should get in first and I will explain everything to you"

He went in and she followed him curiosity eating her inside .he sat on the couch and Sakura couldn't hold it any longer.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Remember the day I left?"

"How can I forget the day that my best friend betrayed Kanoha"

"See Sakura… that's where you're wrong. That was my mission."

"Your mission? Your mission was to betray Kanoha?"

" Yes…My mission was to PRETEND to betray Kanoha and gain Orachimaru trust and when the Hokage gives me the order I kill him"

"WH …..WHAT?"

"I killed him and I was ordered to come back to Kanoha..an….and when I heard what happened to you I couldn't just sit and watch"

"Thank you" she whispered

He smiled"You don't have to thank me for saving _MY cheery blossom_ "

"I'm sorry"

"For what"

"For everything Sasuke-kun…for hating you for wishing you dead.. fo for…f…for ever doubting you…i…I'm just sorry" she started to cry and he came closer to her enough to wipe her tears .

"Don't be…I'm sorry too" his fingers caressed her cheek "I didn't stop wishing you Sakura….I thought of you everyday and wherever I was I wished you were there with me."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against wide Sakura didn't react and without a warning her lips moved with his. She didn't want stop…she wasn't even thinking …like….like the world disappeared around them.

_'hey Saku-chan you know I love you'_ there was a soft laugher_'You're the best thing that happened to me love'_ than Naruto face was in her head _'I will never make you cry cheery blossom'_ Sakura's tears fell on her face and she broke the kiss and stood up quickly .

"Sakur…"

"Sasuke-kun I'm sorry.."

"Sakura what happened to you?"

"Please Sasuke-kun…. forget what just happened "

"What?...Sakura"

"Please Just forget it"

She was crying even harder now .she was disgusted with herself .How could she cheat on Naruto? He was nothing but faithful to her ..He would do anything to make her happy. He treated her right and trusted her. And in a moment of weakness she betrayed that trust. Will he forgive her if he knew? Will he loose faith in her? Oh god…._Naruto I'm so sorry_

"Sakura….I'll go get us something to eat .You should get some rest we will go back to kanoha in the morning" and he left the house leaving her deep in thoughts….

* * *

><p><strong>auth Hi everyone thanks for reading I hope you liked it.I will try to update next week...if you like the story pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review at least write one word.**

**I've decided that chapeter 5 is the final chapeter the truth is I have a better idea for a next sakuraxnaruto fic so wait for it.I need to know you opinion on the story so re...thanks for the sweet reviews and the rude one too ...well enjoy.**


	4. autnote

Well as I see Most of people who read the story says that I'm terrible in English.I swear I'm not that bad .I have this problem that everytime I add a new chapeter I can say that half of the words are gone so I have to write them again and sometimes I forget to complete some sentences .What should I do?(I need help)

Well if that's possible maybe I will start writing in Arabic from now on(I need your opinion on this one)…and really.. next time if someone is going to review and it's a rude one that could mess up my day …well I'm sorry but please don't bother cause I don't need it.

Thanks to the readers who gave me a chance and read this story until the 3 ch and special thank you to Echo Uchiha and Goddess of night eternal faith


End file.
